Para que me sigas amando, Sirius
by Sweet Cherry Charm
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. Una chica decide tomarse las cosas en serio con Sirius, y no quiere una negativa por respuesta. Decide comunicárselo a través de una carta. ¡Que lo disfruten!


_**Para que me sigas amando**_

Sirius Black estaba recostado en su cama y no podía dormir. Dicen que el sueño nunca va hacia quienes lo reclaman, que tienes que distraerte haciendo algo para conseguirlo. Así que decidió entretenerse con una carta que había aparecido misteriosamente en su libro de Herbología, y que había dejado en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama, sin leer por falta de ganas. En cuanto la abrió, reconoció inmediatamente la letra. Issa. Su interés se acrecentó un poco. Esa chica no era cualquiera, tenía _algo_ que la distinguía de las demás. Tampoco es que fuera algo magnífico, más bien se trataba de un detalle sutil. Susurró '_lumus_', y comenzó a leer con tranquilidad, esperando con más ansias el poder dormirse que el saber qué decía la carta. No, no era cruel. El día siguiente iba a ser uno muy interesante, y él no quería perderse de nada. Aparte, la carta resultó ser un maldito testamento, parecía que la chica andaba aburrida y se había entretenido escribiendo. Mucho. ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan retorcidas?, ¿qué tanto tenía para decirle que no se lo podía decir en persona? Hablar cara a cara era mucho más divertido.

_**He entendido todas las palabras, las he entendido perfectamente, gracias.  
Razonable y nuevo, así es por aquí…  
Que las cosas han cambiado, que las flores se han marchitado,  
que lo pasado, pasado está…  
Que si todo cambia y pasa, los amores también pasan.**_

"_Quise agarrarte del brazo, aferrarme a él y pedirte con fuerza que te quedaras. Quería sentir más tiempo ese perfume tuyo que me hace sentir segura. Quise preguntarte cuál era tu problema, asegurarme de que no estuvieras loco. Pero no hice nada de eso, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque entendí que no serviría de nada. Eso es lo malo de entender las cosas a la primera: no poder seguir comportándote como idiota, insistiendo sobre algo que no tiene sentido. Algunas chicas tienen la magnífica habilidad de no registrar nada del mundo exterior a sus interiores. Algunas pueden ignorarlo todo, y sólo quedarse con _sus _pensamientos, _sus_ sentimientos y _sus_ realidades. Y son felices. Lamentablemente, yo tengo la mente un poco más abierta, pienso y entiendo. Sí, _lamentablemente_, porque a veces envidio a las que no entienden nada, pobres tontitas. Cansa y lastima entenderlo todo. Y aunque te esté aburriendo, vas a tener que leer esta carta, porque me estoy tomando el trabajo de escribirla como Dios manda (¡y ya sabes que no es precisamente mi hobbie escribir!)._

_Todo cambió cuando te fuiste. Bueno, quiero decir, cuando me dejaste. Porque lo que se dice _irte_, no te fuiste: sigues cruzándote en mi camino, gesticulando con exageración y riéndote estrepitosamente por ahí, muy cerca. Es increíble cómo después de pasar tanto tiempo con una persona, si luego desaparece, todo se te hace extraño de repente. Y aburrido. Cuando alguien a quien quieres mucho se va, las cosas pierden gran parte de su gracia. Ya me olvidé cómo era antes de conocerte._

_Cuando me hablaste ese día, cuando me despediste… sonabas tan 'profesional' en rompimientos. Sabes qué decir, y cómo decirlo, para salir bien parado y quedar como el mártir romántico. Aunque no lo merezcas._

_Con esa voz fluida y despreocupada que acostumbras usar, me dijiste, resumiendo, que simplemente tus sentimientos habían cambiado, y que nadie tenía la culpa de nada. Que las cosas eran así, cambiantes. Que la vida daba giros, y en cada giro dejaba algo atrás… y atrás eso se quedaba. En fin, no había nada que hacerle, o al lo menos esa era tu opinión._

_**Es necesario que sepas…**_

_Pero me quedé con muchas cosas para decirte clavadas en la garganta. Y obviamente no me las iba a guardar para siempre, como ya supondrías si es que me conoces tan bien como creo. Tarde o temprano iba a decirte todas y cada una de esas palabras, y por cómo es mi temperamento, naturalmente decidí que fuera _temprano_._

_Hace catorce días era completamente feliz. Hace trece días me la paso sorprendiéndome con lágrimas en medio de las clases y de la noche. Me siento estúpida. Como una niña de doce años a la que dejó su primer novio. Sinceramente, tampoco es que yo con mis diecisiete tenga _demasiada_ experiencia. Menos que tú, eso seguro._

_Lo más importante, y a esto quería llegar yo, es que estoy muy frustrada conmigo misma por, a pesar de todo, no _poder_ dejar de quererte._

_**Que iré a buscar tu corazón si te lo llevas lejos,  
incluso si en tus bailes otras bailan tus horas…  
Que iré a buscar tu alma, a los hielos o a las llamas,  
te haré conjuros, para que me sigas amando…**_

_No soy idiota ni tampoco masoquista. Creo._

_Tampoco quiero ser una mosca molesta que te zumbe todo el día cerca del oído. Ese papel lo cumplen otras, y déjame decirte, creo que tienes suficientes moscas zumbándote alrededor como para quedarte sordo._

_Pero sí soy terca. Apegada y apasionada también. Y lo que me pasó contigo no fue entretenimiento gratis, al menos para mí fue algo grande. Para ti quizá haya sido algo natural, de rutina, simple. Quizá ya son demasiadas las chicas que te entregaron sus corazones, y eso haya logrado que desvalorices el amor que te dan. Pero si me dices que así fue, no quiero creerte. Así que no me lo digas. O sí. ¡No sé!, soy una indecisa que no sabe lo que le conviene. Aunque en el fondo sé que no me lo vas a decir. Aunque hayan sido más de una las veces que me dormí imaginando cómo sería la escena._

_Yo, gritándote dramáticamente que me dijeras la verdad; tú, diciéndome que sí, que lo confesabas, que sólo había sido un juego más para ti. Luego yo, llorando, te revoleaba algo y te decía entrecortadamente que eras un imbécil y que te ibas a quedar solo por ser tan ciego. Y luego me iba con una de esas salidas de película, dejándote plantado, shockeado y arrepentido. Feliz de haberme retirado con dignidad y porte poderoso._

… _Lo que logra la imaginación, ¿no? No es nuestro estilo para nada. Como si a mí me gustara hacer semejante escenita y como si tú fueras a quedarte shockeado pensando. Pero bueno, soñar no cuesta nada._

_Sí, estoy dando muchas vueltas… ya te dije, no se me da bien escribir cartas._

_Vamos al grano._

_Yo quiero un lugar en tu vida. Y voy a pelear por eso. A pesar de que me hayas dicho lo que me dijiste y no lo pueda cambiar, y aunque sea quizá más difícil que caerle bien a McGonagall, lo voy a hacer._

_Obviamente no estás solo, ya estás con esa campanita dorada de Gryffindor (aunque todavía no tiene el título de 'novia' ni de broma) que se cree lo mejor por salir contigo. Aparentemente eso es lo único de lo que puede alardear, además de sus pestañas y piernas kilométricas (y alguna que otra cosa que tú y los chicos seguramente saben mejor que yo). De neuronas te apuesto mi escoba a que no. Y, dejando de lado a la rubia con ojos de sapo, siempre tienes a tus conocidas fans asegurándose de que recibas suficiente atención en todo momento, de lunes a lunes. Y por más insoportables que sean, no me importa. Eso quería dejártelo en claro: ninguna… nadie va a impedir que yo sienta lo que siento. Y a la porra los celos. Si eres celosa contigo, te mueres de pura rabia (ya aprendí)._

_Segunda lección que aprendí: tienes un humor de perro. De modo que eso tampoco va a afectarme. Eres evidentemente bipolar, es como una guerra continua entre tu ángel y tu diablo. Aguantaré eso sin problemas. En los días buenos, en los que te hagas el novio cursi y seas feliz, yo me voy a reír contigo, porque me pone bien verte contento y porque, además, es divertido cuando usas tus cursilerías por ahí. En los días malos, en los que te acechen los malos recuerdos y las malas personas, me aguantaré tus gritos, tus silencios, tus miradas insidiosas sin gritarte, sin decirte nada, sólo abrazándote. Porque un abrazo es el mayor gesto de apoyo que alguien te puede dar, desde mi punto de vista. Un abrazo te di la primera vez (y la única) que te vi llorar. Ese día, por más que parezca irónico, me sentí feliz, porque fue como si me abrieras una puerta a un espacio de tu alma que antes me estaba vedado._

_Te diré que existen algunas cosas que hay que tomarlas por la fuerza, de modo que si no te convenzo con las palabras, aprendí como tercer punto que se pueden usar métodos más drásticos. Cuida tu comida, voy a aprender a hacer pociones de amor._

_Mentira._

_**No debiste empezar, a seducirme, a tocarme…  
No hacía falta dar tanto, yo no sé jugar.  
Me han dicho que hoy en día… me dicen que las otras lo hacen así;  
Yo no soy las otras, ¡ah, no!**_

_Sirius… ahora hablando totalmente en serio… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto conmigo si no te importaba?_

_Es decir, me trataste como a la chica más hermosa y especial de toda la Tierra. No tuviste que haberlo hecho, porque no lo soy. Y, adivina qué… por un tiempo me lo creí. Me creí que, al menos para ti, era todo lo que tú dijiste. Y eso me bastó y sobró. Ahora, cuando me di cuenta de ya no era la persona más maravillosa a tus ojos, me sentí rara, asquerosamente vacía. Como si el único sentido de mi existencia fuera agradarte a ti, gustarte. Me diste tanto… me hiciste tan feliz… tan loca…_

_Pero me temo que soy más inocente de lo que creía. Comparada con muchas de las chicas con las que has salido (me permito una risita insinuante) soy una nena de pecho._

_Yo no soy una cualquiera, una arrastrada… no sé comportarme así, no me sale. Y tampoco lo quiero, de todas formas. Quizá las demás jueguen así, quizá sean zorras sin alma._

_Pero las demás están, precisamente, demás. Estábamos hablando de mí._

_Ya ves, eres una persona cruel. Me hiciste sufrir. Pero eres el tipo cruel más adictivo que conocí en toda mi vida._

_**Antes de que nos encariñemos, antes de que nos echemos a perder,  
quiero que sepas…**_

_Y antes de que empecemos a echarnos culpas y a defendernos, antes de que yo me largue a llorar escribiendo, y de que pienses que soy una desquiciada sin remedio, tengo que decírtelo: TE AMO._

_Te preguntarás cuándo me hice tan cursi. La respuesta es simple: no cambié, sólo que las chicas somos así, nos ponemos sentimentales de a ratos, y no le buscamos la lógica. Tú tampoco deberías gastar tiempo buscándola._

_**Encontraré lenguajes para cantar tus alabanzas,  
haré nuestro equipaje para infinitas vendimias…  
Las fórmulas mágicas de los Marabus de África, las diré sin remordimientos, para que me sigas amando… Me haré pasar por reina para que me retengas, me haré nueva, para que la llama se vuelva a encender…**_

_Si tengo que cambiar, puedo. Si fallé y me hice monótona y aburrida, no se va a repetir._

_Voy a ser creativa, voy a transformarme en lo que necesites. En lo que tú esperes de mí. _Quiero_ que me quieras._

_¡Despiértate, sé que te estás durmiendo!_

_Me voy a renovar para poder seguir a tu lado._

_**Me convertiré en esas otras que te dan placer… Vuestros juegos serán los nuestros, si eso es lo que deseas.**_

_Hasta te digo que si quieres que sea más suelta, provocadora y seductora… si me quieres más rapidita como algunas otras que yo sé, ¡y bueno! Haré el intento. Jugaré así, cambiaré mi método para _seguir_ en el juego. En _tu_ juego, que es el único que me interesa._

_**Más brillante, más guapa, para un nuevo resplandor… Me convertiré en oro, para que me sigas amando…**_

_Sonreiré más, me arreglaré más a tu gusto, siempre estaré dispuesta._

_Seré tu joya si me dejas. Sé que lo valgo, y sé que lo sabes._

_No soy poca chica ni mucha mujer para ti._

_Te quiero _de verdad_. Te conozco bien. Y no hablo solamente de saberme de memoria tus ojos preciosos del color de la luna, o tu cabello negro del que tanto alardeas sin decir una palabra, ni de lo bien que te quedan las camisetas. Yo veo más allá de eso. Yo leo ente líneas, e interpreto tus comentarios de doble sentido de manera muy certera, y a veces pienso… que eso te da miedo. ¿Te da miedo que una chica te conozca, Don Juan?_

_¡Vamos Black!, ¡que no hay mejor niña para estar contigo, cabrón!_

_¿Hablarás conmigo? Genial. Te espero en Las Tres Escobas el próximo fin de semana. Y no quiero ver a ninguna de tus tres sombras por allí, o me encargaré yo misma de hacerlas desaparecer._

_(¡Já!, ¡por fin terminé la bendita carta!, ¿a que no está tan mal, eh?) Besos,_

_Issabella._"

Sirius dobló el papel y lo guardó con apremio entre sus pertenencias revueltas. Sonriente y soñoliento, posó nuevamente su cabeza sobre la almohada. Recordando que cuando leyó '¡Despiértate, que sé que te estás durmiendo!' se sobresaltó, sorprendido y alerta. Era verdad, se estaba durmiendo, ¿y ella cómo sabía eso? Esa chica era genial, definitivamente loca, pero genial. No se había equivocado,_ tenía_ algo y… ¿qué podría perder pasándose por Las Tres Escobas unos minutos? Ya se estaba desvaneciendo cuando un golpe lo sobresaltó nuevamente. Al parecer James había estado pegándole a las paredes dormido nuevamente.

-¡Cálmate,_ sombra 1_!

La cabeza de James apareció desde abajo, mirándolo con gesto bobo, evidentemente sin entender nada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Sombra?

-Esta chica, Issabella, la Ravenclaw de ojos grandes y negros, ¿te acuerdas?, tiene unas ocurrencias muy divertidas.

-Tío, ¿no puedes olvidarte de las chicas ni siquiera a las cuatro de la mañana?

_Si has leído este songfic, __**¡Muchas Gracias!**_

_Es el primero que termino, y estoy feliz de poder mostrarlo._ _No soy profesional, demás está decirlo. Así que no espero nada excelente, sólo ir mejorando, con fe en mí misma._ _La canción es "Pour que tu m'aimes encore", de Céline Dion, que simplemente me encantó cuando la escuché, y cuya letra original en francés se encuentra más abajo (no puedo asegurar que esté del todo correcta porque no sé francés ;)_ _Quienes sean fans de la saga (y, la verdad, quienes no lo sean supongo que también) sabrán de sobra que los magistrales Sirius Black y James Potter no son ni de cerca invenciones mías, ¡Pertenecen a __**J. K. Rowling**__! Issabella, por otra parte, sí es una niña creada por mí. Y también la trama. No he podido encontrar fics que se dediquen de lleno a una relación seria de Sirius. Por ahí es que busqué como la peor, así que si alguno conoce algo por ese estilo, ¿me dejarían el nombre o el enlace del fic? ^^_ _Les agradecería que me expresaran su opinión._ _Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas :) (Aclaración: Las agresiones no construyen nada bueno)¡Hasta la próxima! (cualquier comentario particular o pregunta, pueden realizarlo en un mensaje)_**¡Abrazos!, Fiorella **

_**Pour que tu m'aimes encore:**_

J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci

Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici

Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané

Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant

Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent

Il faut que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs

Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures

J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes

Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher

Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer

On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi

Je ne suis pas les autres

Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche

Je veux que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs

Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent des heures

J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes

Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges

Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges

Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique

J'les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes

Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne

Je deviendrai ces autres qui te donnent du plaisir

Vos jeux seront les nôtres, si tel est ton désir

Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre étincelle

Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore.

_**Céline Dion**_


End file.
